emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7821 (10th May 2017)
Plot Diane moans to Bob about Eric not pulling his weight at the B&B. Tracy can't get over how frightened Eric looked yesterday. The man himself appears in the shop and apologises to Tracy for last night. David warns Eric not to take the law into his own hands and proposes his father stays with them for a while but Eric refuses. David discovers Eric has put a sign on the door hoping to deter thugs. Amelia skips in wearing a hoodie and Eric declares she's barred. Rhona returns with Leo. Paddy welcomes them back although is gobsmacked to learn Rhona and Pierce have split up. Apprehensive about going back into Smithy Cottage, Rhona asks Paddy to take her bags inside whilst she takes Leo over to Tall Trees Cottage. Lydia apologises to Chrissie for how emotional she was yesterday. Chrissie is shocked to learn Lydia plans to have Steve stuffed until Sam explains Steve was a parrot. Moira is glad to see Adam and Victoria so loved up. Whilst Moira takes a delivery into pub, Emma slips the letter in one of the boxes. Paddy inquires if Rhona and Pierce are really over and questions what happened. Rhona reveals Pierce knew about their kiss. Moira is relieved that Victoria has found John's watch. When Moira heads back to work, Victoria discovers the note. Dan confronts Eric about leaving Amelia in tears but Eric calls him pathetic and orders him out of the shop. Dan insists they would've done the same in his position. Victoria shows Adam the note and from Adam's reaction she deduces the note is true. Adam chases after Victoria and denies any wrongdoing. Victoria confronts Vanessa as she walks out of the café and Adam protests that it was just a kiss and Vanessa asserts that it meant nothing as Adam loves her. Victoria declares Adam has broken her heart for the last time. Paddy blames himself for the end of Rhona's marriage. Adam says sorry to Victoria and argues he was in a state. Victoria questions why she isn't enough. Adam promises her she's everything and he couldn't imagine his life without her. Victoria tells him he'll have to as she deserves better. She affirms their relationship is over, and for good this time. Adam refuses to give up on their marriage but Victoria tells him he already did. Kerry suggests Dan tell the police the truth so they're no longer barred from the shop. Diane is furious that Eric has decided to abandon the business especially as she and Doug have a mini break coming up. Eric is adamant he needs some time off so he's taking it. Dan apologises to Eric for how things have turned out. Adam and Vanessa attempt to figure out who's behind the note. Vanessa assumes it's Moira as no one else knows but can't understand why she would want to split up her son's marriage. Adam insists it's not his mum's style. Anxious Rhona checks no one else is in the house. Tony fits new door and window locks at Pollard's Barn. As Emma watches on, Adam challenges Moira about the note but she denies writing it and insists if she wanted Victoria to know she'd have told her herself. Moira spots Emma and concludes she's the mystery note writer. Emma takes great pleasure in admitting it to hurt Moira's son like Moira hurt hers. Moira reminds Emma that Ross was stealing from the farm and didn't deserve a share, suggesting James would've taken the same action as she did. Adam blames Moira. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Tony - Ben Burman Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,360,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes